


Sparring

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think someone’s at the door.”  He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

It had become routine.  The weeks they were in the office, Reid and Hotch would slip away and head over to the gym across campus and spar.  They would take one of the training rooms so there were no distractions and would gear up.

Spencer stood in the middle of the mat, waiting for Hotch to appear.  “Ready?”

Hotch nodded and stepped up, “You start, nothing forbidden, full contact.”

Spence nodded and moved in for a swing, pulling his punch slightly up and to one side, causing Hotch to duck the wrong way.

“Shit.  Go throw.”  Aaron shook his head.  He waited for Reid to try a similar move again and grabbed his arm, spinning him against his chest. “Only works once though.”

Reid cackled and brought a foot up, causing Hotch to jerk reflexively and allow him to slip away.

“Playing dirty I see.”

“Always.”  He retorted with a twinkle in his eye.

They went round several more times, landing throws, until Hotch went to the ground and took Reid’s legs out from under him. 

Spencer rolled them and then stared up at his captor, “Now what?”

Hotch ground his hips and grinned wickedly, leaning forward to whisper, “The victor gets the spoils.”

“You mean the victor gets the booty.”  Spencer took one hand and slid it up Hotch’s thigh to his erection.  “It’s always so good to lose this way.”

Aaron groaned and pressed his lips to Spencer’s as the younger man set them both free and began stroking.

“I love having both of us together like this.” 

Aaron pushed up so he could watch his lover’s hand on their throbbing members; enjoying the session of mid-day mutual masturbation.  He could feel Spencer already tensing; the fighting had been great foreplay for bother of them.

“God Aaron, I can’t hold it.”  His eyes rolled back.

“Come with me baby.”  His own body tensed and he threw his head back and sank into oblivion, failing to register the faraway sound of a wooden door slamming shut.  A minute later, Hotch sagged, spent, and looked down at his lover who was staring up with eyes wide as saucers.  He furrowed his brow in questioning.

Spencer swallowed, trying to get moisture to return to his throat and glanced down to the mess covering both of their shirts.  “I think someone’s at the door.”  He whispered.

Hotch went rigid and slowly looked over his shoulder, meeting the blue eyes of their former liaison.  “JJ.”  He tried to sound normal.

His voice snapped her out of her trance and she turned and rushed out.

“Fuck.”  Hotch tried to will away having just been caught.

Reid snickered.  “I’m amazed it’s taken a year for someone to walk in on us.”

“Be that as it may, did it have to be her?”  He stood carefully before extending a hand to help Spencer up.

Reid shrugged, “From that angle she couldn’t actually see anything but your back and my legs.”

Hotch felt himself reddening with embarrassment.  “Pretty sure she didn’t need to see anything.”

=====

Later Hotch was at his desk filling in reports when JJ stepped in and sat a key on his desk.  He stared at the key and then up to her, “What’s this?”

“A key.  To the old basement training room.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, but stayed silent. 

“Keep the door locked and clean up after.“  She gave him a knowing look and left the room.

Hotch spent the rest of the afternoon staring at the key.

 


End file.
